


Five things Cam’s lost over the years

by Spillingvelvet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillingvelvet/pseuds/Spillingvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/">SG Five Things</a> prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/215957.html">92.02</a>.  Beta by Kisahawklin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five things Cam’s lost over the years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SG Five Things](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/) prompt [92.02](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/215957.html). Beta by Kisahawklin.

1: Guns. And it's never because they're knocked out of his hands in the heat of battle. No, because they're already gone before he starts punching. He just puts them down nice and slow with a 'zat in his face, and then he can't pick the damn things back up again because they're always running for the gate five minutes later.

2: His favorite watch. His Daddy gave it to him when he graduated from the Academy, and he feels as sharp as a bag of mice once he notices it's gone. He manages to get back to the planet when they go to finish up negotiations, but he sees a kid wearing it on her ankle and swinging her legs on her chair. She looks so happy and carefree, watching it shine in the sunlight, that he lets it go.

3: Most of the cartilage in his knees and shoulder. A man can only get the crap kicked out of him so many times before suffering some damage. Doctor Lam has a funky alien machine that fixes him right up, but it's weird that at forty his joints feel better than they did when he was twelve.

He doesn't complain, though, because now he can fuck Daniel for upwards of two hours, and there isn't even a twinge of discomfort.

4: His heart. He gives it away pretty easily, and it mostly comes back in one piece, but. Sometimes it's a little more battered than usual and he has to step back and think about things.

Then Daniel tosses Cam his apartment keys with an apologetic smile, and it's slipped away from him before he can even think, "That's probably a bad idea."

It's not like he has a choice, though.

5: His memory. He's got a couple of grandkids, but the hell if he can remember what their names are on the first try. He starts with the oldest and works his way through, including some pets, until he gets it right or they correct him. He supposes he shouldn't be annoyed at the impatience in their voice, but dammit, he didn't get his ass kicked all across the universe just so he could let some sixteen year old kid sass him about being called by his sister's name.

Even if said grandson is really thirty-five and has children of his own now.

Damn kids.


End file.
